Find a Way (PD)
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Something different this time...


"I can see how he looks at you..." shouted the King in their private suite. "Don't fool me."

"I think he does just like the others," she shrugged her shoulder and walked by him.

"Are you kidding with me?!"

"Why? Most of the security guys looks at me the same way."

"Yes... but not this way. I mean I know he will try to get you."

"Are you crazy? Who on earth would try to get me with a husband like you?! That's nonsense."

"That would be true between normal circumstances, but he is a bodyguard. These guys are always in danger, danger is their life. They think everything is just a game and you would be the perfect trophy."

"...You're crazy."

"Believe me, he wants you. It's in his eyes... and you just encourage him."

"What?! I encourage him?! How?" she turned to face with him now.

"You are really asking it? With those smiles all the time when he opens the door for you or help you out of the car."

"That's just kindness. I'm kind with everybody."

"Uh-huh."

"What do you mean with 'uh-huh"?"

"I've never seen you smiling at Tom or Shades."

"If it's true, that means you are watching me non-stop... so that way you do not have to worry about us, right?"

"You think it's just a joke..."

"Because I can't take you seriously with this nonsense."

"Then let me move him from your team."

"No way. He is the only one I feel secure with."

"That's a bullshit."

"Really? As your wife I'm like a living target if you can remember and Joseph is smarter and more experienced than all the other guys. Actually I think most of them is a joke. So I need him and I don't want to argue on this anymore."

"You need him, of course... maybe you like him, right?"

"What?!"

"I finally understood... After all, these kind of guys are those who's from women's knickers slip down."

"You're insane." She shook her head with disbelief. "You perfectly know that I have never ever cheated on you... Hm? Say something... You know it's true."

"Yes... Yes, I'm sorry." he sighed and calmed down a bit, "I'm just in a kind of panic, I think."

"But why?" she stepped closer. "Nothing changed. Men always looked at me this way and I am me, so why are you so afraid now?"

"I... I don't know. I just... I just feel that we are drifting further and further away from each other and I'm terribly afraid that - as you've said before - my job will slowly kill our marriage." He seemed so lost and miserable.

"Then do something against it, Rupert. It's only up to us," she stepped closer to him, holding his cheek now. "If we don't let it happen, then it won't."

"You sleep separately for weeks now..."

"Oh, please don't start it again... I'm suffering too, but I'm doing this for both of us. If I don't put my foot down, we will never overcome this situation."

"Maybe you're right, but the only thing I know that... I terribly miss you."

"As I miss my husband," she looked deep in his eyes. "But not just as my lover. You have to understand that, Rupert."

"You think I only miss you from our bed?"

"No, of course not..."

"Then what do you want from me Clarisse? Tell me. I cannot tear myself more pieces than now. You want me to resign or what?"

"No, just..." she sighed and looked down. "Just... their must be a balance somehow. I know there is."

"...And I will find it, I promise." he drew her to his embrace, while she just enjoyed his long missed closeness. "I don't know how, but I will find a way..."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

A few days later she escorted him to a press conference, where it turned out, that really... if there's a will, there's a way...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to say thank you for all of your support and patience in the last few months. I know it was a hard time for everyone, but I think we've all made it... And now, I would like to take the opportunity to announce something. I know that being crowned as the King of Genovia is a special honor and I'm going to do the best I can as before. It's an obligation I volunteered, but I have another obligation as well... towards my wife. Our marriage is in a hard period since I was crowned, because we absolutely have no time for each other and it's clear that we cannot continue this way. So I had to make a decision... from now on, I decided that Sundays will be our private time, no meetings, no parties, just a day off for Clarisse and me... So as they say, here I stand, I can do not other... I only hope you'll understand that, because after all, I'm just a man who loves his wife..." he smiled and looked at her, when Clarisse stepped up to the podium and fell on his neck, creating one of the most famous pictures in Genovia's history...

The End


End file.
